The vacation
by animebubble23
Summary: Zoe got 5 tickets to go to Hawaii and she is bringing some friends... will Kouji and Zoe build up a relation... Please r+r and this is a KOZUMI fiction.
1. C'mon schools OUT!

..::KoUjI::..  
  
Animebubble: Hey everyone ^_^  
  
Kouji: Hello what ever... mph  
  
Zoe: Hey kouji * runs over to Kouji and puts her arms around him* What up?  
  
Takuya: Hey Z. What happened to me....?  
  
Zoe: You were so 5 minutes ago Lame Brain... Shut Up! *Takuya fans come over and trample Zoe*  
  
Takuya: and you are sooo on the Floor... But Akane is still in the air... Come here kitty kat!!!  
  
Akane: Uh-oh thats me !!!!! *runs out of the building* HELP!!!  
  
Kouji: Hey Zoe, You alright?  
  
Zoe: I think so... ^_^;  
  
Animebubble: I will help you AKANE WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouji: I think we should go... and Animebubble doesnt own DIGIMON yet she WISHES she did and she owns AKANE!!!!!!  
  
Zoe: Enjoy... The fic...  
  
~~~~ On the last day of school in the LAST period with 5 minutes left~~~~  
  
"Okay class i would like to say that you've completed your first year of high school" said the teacher Mrs.Ukiyo.  
  
"Thank God!" said Zoe under her breath.  
  
" I know." said a Young boy with a green shirt over a pink sweater.  
  
RING RING RING...  
  
A crowd full of angry kids went barging through the high school doors. Is was like two stadiums full of kids and you couldn't get trough even the biggest cracks... As the crowd settled and everyone went home four 9th soon to be 10th graders went to the park.  
  
"Hey gus whats up?" screamed a girl with blone hair.  
  
"Hello Zoe!" Kouichi screamed back.  
  
Zoe came running over to the three boys, the twins and the goggle head.  
  
" Hey Kouji, Kouichi," she paused and sighed "Takuya"  
  
"Hey" said Kouji in is "cold" tone leaning against a tree.  
  
"Hello! M i alive or dead!" said Takuya in a mad tone.  
  
" Sometimes i wish you were dead." said Zoe sarcasticly.  
  
" Well you want me to go jump off a bridge!?" screamed Takuya.  
  
" And what if I do!" screamed Zoe back to the boy.  
  
" Well...... M-Make me!" Takuya didn't know what to say.  
  
" Do they fight like this everyday?" asked Kouichi.  
  
" Yes Kouichi, they do." said Kouji.  
  
" I will make you, follow me!" Zoe and Takuya were fighting like heck.  
  
" Why should i do that?! Tell me!" screamed Takuya.  
  
" Cause if you don't then my fist will follow up your nose.!"  
  
" Ohhh- Im so scared! Mommy! Mommy!" said Takuya scarasticly.  
  
" Oh great he got Zoe's 'bad' side." said Kouji.  
  
Zoe was steamed up and red as hell. She rolled her sleeves up and made a fist at Takuya's face. She made a 'Grump' noise.  
  
"Errr... Zoe you know i was only Kidding, right?" Takuya was scared as a little puppy.  
  
"Why the HELL did you say that then!" screamed Zoe.  
  
" I was playing around thats it..." Takuya made a big GULP and sat there trying to protect himself.  
  
" Okay then ^_^ never mind." Zoe had clamed down really fast and the fight was over all though Takuya was still afriad.  
  
~~~~ A few minutes later~~~~  
  
" So what are you guys doing this summer?" Asked Zoe.  
  
" Me and Kouji are staying home as usual. BORING!" Said Kouichi.  
  
" Me. I m staying home as well but i m staying alone because Shinya and my parents are going away to this city in New York." said Takuya.  
  
" Well thats great because I was able to get 5 tickets to Hawaii this summer!" shouted Zoe.  
  
" Cool who's going?" said Kouichi.  
  
" You guys ^_^" said Zoe.  
  
" For real?" said Kouji.  
  
" Yep, I mean if you want to." said Zoe.  
  
"Sur- I mean okay," said Kouji. " Do you think mom will let us Kouichi?"  
  
" Ya I think she trusts us enough." said Kouichi.  
  
" Great! Lets get going cause we are leaving in two days! I will call you Kouji, Okay!? and you too Takuya! bye bye" Zoe said as she ran off into the sunlight.  
  
'Boy that girl is beautiful... Waaa did i just say? could this be love?' thought Kouji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Animebubble: So did you like it and please review thanks ^_^ 


	2. The day BE4 the TRIP

..::Kouji::..  
  
Animebubble: Hey ppl ^________^  
  
Kouji: Hello.... hmm.  
  
Takuya: did ne of you see Akane any where?  
  
Kouji: Ya i think she went up where no one lives...  
  
Takuya: Where is that?  
  
Kouji: I dont know no one lives there  
  
takuya: then how does she live there?  
  
Kouji: She doesn't because you live there...  
  
Takuya: if i live there then that must mean... MY HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Kouji: No in your brain, IT IS EMPTY!!!!  
  
Zoe: I went to the Doctor and my neck broke cause of the TAKUYA GaNg!!!  
  
Takuya: what can i saw the crowd loves me!  
  
Animebubble: what ever here is the fic...  
  
~~~~ On the Phone ~~~~  
  
Zoe was talking to Kouji about tomorrow, The trip to HAWAII!!!!  
  
" So ummm... how many rooms are we using?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Two. Im real sorry but one of you boys have to sleep with me.. not in the same bed but in the same room." said Zoe.  
  
" Oh okay... well whos gonna share it with you?"  
  
" I don't know i will chose by tomorrow ^_^" said Zoe.  
  
" Alright.. Zoe i gotta run cause Kouichi has to talk to someone on the phone," said Kouji. " See you tomorrow?"  
  
" Okay bye Kouji-k- bye." said Zoe.  
  
" What?" said Kouji.  
  
' Nothing bye!" said Zoe.  
  
She hung up the phone and thought to herself 'STUPID, stupid me, i almost called Him Kouji-kun... this is gonna be hard.' She turned off the light in her room and went to bed...  
  
~~~~ The next day at 11:00 ~~~~  
  
Zoe was waiting at the park with the tickets and her luggage. Then she saw a boy with a yellow shirt and green paints.  
  
" Hey TAKUYA!" screamed Zoe.  
  
" Hey Z." said Takuya as he was running towards Zoe.  
  
' Wow what a body! I never thought i would see her this pretty. Boy this is going to be fun!' thought Takuya.  
  
Zoe was wearing a strapless blue top with a black skort. Her hair was in corn braids and she was wearing leather clogs.  
  
" Guess what Takuya... you will be sleeping in the same room as Kouichi." said Zoe.  
  
" OKAY! great thats fine ^_^... but, WAIT YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH KOUJI!" said Takuya.  
  
" Ya so what... it is not like we're sleeping in the same bed or anything..." said Zoe.  
  
" What ever. Hey look there's KOuji and Kouichi now!" said Takuya.  
  
" Hey guys sorry we're late but our plans got de-railed!" said Kouji and Kouichi... *TRIVIA* (what movie is that line from?*  
  
" Hey Kouji and Kouichi we are leaving in a half an hour okay." said Zoe and Takuya.  
  
" RIGHT! So what are we going to do now?" asked Kouichi.  
  
" Lets wait here on he bench." they all walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
A half an hour had passed and Zoe was sleeping on Kouji. He was beet red.  
  
" Looks like Zoe found a pillow to sleep in hey little brother..." said Kouichi.  
  
" Zoe wake up its been a half an hour." Kouji said as he shook her lightly.  
  
" Hu- Oh hi Kouji sorry." Zoe got up off of him and went to the plane.  
  
" C'mon guys dont wanna be late!" said Zoe.  
  
~~~~ On the plane~~~~  
  
" So Kouji, do youuu thinnk Zoe is well... you know, hot?" whispered Takuya  
  
" Well ummm...."  
  
~~~~~ END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~  
  
ANimebubble: Well it isnt long but i hoped you enjoyed it ^_^ 


	3. The hotel KISS

..::KoUjI::..  
  
~~~~~~~SK.HON.~~~~~~~~  
  
Animebubble:Hey everyone whats up?  
  
Takuya: Hey budddyyy did ya see ne CUTE girls recently?  
  
Kouji: Ya i think she went that way (hehe)  
  
Takuya: Okay i will be here next chapter and i m in this one so dont forget me!  
  
Zoe: Oh brother... Sheesh Takuya has no brain what so ever...  
  
Akane: Tell me about it ^_^;  
  
Zoe: Hey Akane whats up?  
  
Akane: Nothing really... Where's Kouji?  
  
Kouji: Hello I m OVER HERE!  
  
Akane: Ya dont have to yell...  
  
Zoe: No need to fight ENJOY THE FIC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ON THE PLANE~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon Kouji you have to like one girl AT LEAST..." said Takuya as they were 100s upon 100s feet in the air.  
  
"Well... Um I did like one girl in second grade and that was it." said Kouji.  
  
"Thats a start, as you know i like MANY girls and the best one is, Ukiyo" said Takuya.  
  
"Ukiyo. You mean the best girl in soccer, that Ukiyo!" said Kouji.  
  
" Yea, I mean you have to admit she's hot and is very nice, and she plays soccer what more can i say! HAHAHAHA!!" Said Takuya.  
  
" What a doof,""Well in second grade in my old school I like this girl named Aiko, she would always play with me and share her snack with me." said Kouji.  
  
"Hmmm.. I see was it love at first sight?" asked Takuya.  
  
" No... I got used to her and I started liking her." said Kouji.  
  
" Alright, i guess thats okay. but it is alright to like girls you know." said Takuya as he dozed off into a sleep.  
  
" So is Takuya that annoying?" asked Zoe as she popped her head out on the Left side of the seats.  
  
" Ya. Its like having a talking robot that never shuts up." said Kouji.  
  
" I know what you mean ^_^" said Zoe.  
  
~~~~~~8 hrs later~~~~~~~  
  
" Please unbuckle your seatbelts and unboard the aircraft." said the plane director.  
  
All the children walked down 3 steps of stairs and ended up on a sidewalk that really wasn't to long... They saw ebautiful lakes and so many people, The houses were giant and the sky was clear.  
  
" Umm... I love Hawaii with the sun and everyting!" said Kouichi.  
  
" Same here, well lets go to the hotel it's right down the block." said Zoe.  
  
"Right!" said Kouji.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) The hotel )~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
" Here we are." said Kouji.  
  
"Yep. Kouichi and Takuya share a room and Kouji and I share a room."  
  
" WAAAA!!!! Does that mean you have to sleep with KOUI!!!!!" said Kouichi quite surprised.  
  
"Yes, It surprised me too but It's the only choice. Since Takuya and Kouji always fight I had to make the right decison. Ya know what I mean right?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Ya I guess, is there one bed to a room because my brother is too young to you know what." said Kouichi.  
  
" Of Course there are two beds in a room, if there weren't than you guys would have to sleep in one room and I would sleep ALONE!" said Zoe.  
  
" Thank God!" said Takuya and Kouichi at the same time.  
  
...............  
  
"Maybe we should unpack and call it a day because it is already 9:00..." said Kouji.  
  
" Yah, I think so, we all must be really tired anyway." said Takuya.  
  
" Alright, Here is the key to your room." She handed the keys to Takuya and Kouichi.  
  
" Good night see'ya tomorrow..." said Zoe and they walked to their room which was three doors down from Takuya and Kouichi's.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-In Kouji and Zoe's room-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"So we unpacked now what do you wanna do?" said Zoe.  
  
"How m I supposed to know?" said Kouji in his 'cold' tone.  
  
"Well think." said Zoe as she hit Kouji in the head with a pillow from behind.  
  
Kouji picked up a pillow from the other bed. " Why can't you think!" said Kouji as he hit zoe from in front.  
  
They were fighting with the pillows.. a PILLOW fight.  
  
" I gonna get ya Kouji!" Zoe said as she chased Kouji around the room.  
  
" Not unless i get ya first!" said Kouji  
  
'Did I actually she Kouji simle? Ya I did!' thought Zoe.  
  
" AHHH!!!!!" Screamed Zoe as she triped over a sock.  
  
She landed on Kouji and they stayed like that for about a minute. "Ummm.. sorry Kouji..." said Zoe.  
  
"Its okay but can you please get off of me?" said Kouji.  
  
" Oh- sorry" said Zoe as she got up off him.  
  
The music on the radio got faster. The song was The Hampster Dance which was a techno song. Zoe started to dance around as Kouji looked at her with a funny face.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Dancing what does it look like?!" said Zoe "C'Mon join in."  
  
" Well.." Kouji thought for a minute. " I really...can't dance."  
  
"I can teach you! Come over here!" said Zoe holding out her hand.  
  
"Okay..." said Kouji as he reached out for ehr hand and held it...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_In Takuya and Kouichi's room _-_--_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Hit me..." Said Takuya while playing BalckJack.  
  
" But i won i have 21!!!!!" Said Kouichi.  
  
" I wanna re-match, this is your 15th time in a row!" said Takuya.  
  
" No its too late lets give it a rest." said Kouichi.  
  
"OKay." said Takuya. " I bet ya Kouji would've said Yes" said Takuya.  
  
" Come to think of it i wonder what Kouji and Zoe are doing right Now..." said Kouichi.  
  
" Ya you're right maybe we should go check." said Takuya.  
  
" No they're probably sleeping let's not disturb them." said Kouichi.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-In Kouji and Zoe's room-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
" Like that...okay?" said Zoe  
  
" I think I got it ^_^" said Kouji.  
  
'wow kouji sure is smiling a lot tonight that must mean he is having fun.' thought Zoe.  
  
Kouji and Zoe danced around a little.  
  
" That's Great you got it " said Zoe.  
  
"Thanks " said Kouji.  
  
'This is the first time i actually let out to someone. It feels great!' thought Kouji.  
  
"I think we should take a rest." said Zoe.  
  
"Ya." said Kouji. " and thanks..."  
  
"What for?" said Zoe  
  
"For everything." said Kouji.  
  
" Your welcome Kouji." said Zoe.  
  
"Zoe,I lo-love you." said Kouji.  
  
Zoe was shocked at what he had just said. But she loved him as well.  
  
"I love you to Kouji."  
  
They moved closer to each other each moment... and kissed. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds and they both pulled away.  
  
"Let's go to bed." said Kouji very lightlt.  
  
"Right." said Zoe lightly as well.  
  
_-_--_--_--_--_--_--_END OF THE CHAPTER--_---_---__----_-  
  
SO DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. I met the Baldebreakers

..::KoUjI::..  
  
(`'·.¸(`'·.¸ * ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
  
«´·.¸¸.*K I E K O*.¸¸.·`»  
  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * `'·.¸)`'·.¸)  
  
..·´¯`·....·´¯`·....·´¯`·....·´¯`·.. -MiSs LiL AnImE PrInCeSs- ..·´¯`·....·´¯`·....·´¯`·....·´¯`·..  
  
Animebubble: This chapter is going to have all DIFFERENT anime characters in it...  
  
Zoe: Ya they're from Beyblade. Inu Yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ranmna 1/2, and may others.  
  
Kouji: Right.  
  
*Takuya runs in the room* Takuya: Ya guys *takes a deep breath* gotta help *another one* ME!!!  
  
Zoe: Why?  
  
Takuya: Because all of the other anime characters are chasing be because I told them all these dises about their shows...  
  
Kouji: I m not surprised...  
  
Zoe: Well Engoy the fic. *in the background* TAKUYA GET OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
Kouji: Yea enjoy it!!!!! *runs away* C'MON ZOE!!!  
  
~~~~~~In Kouji and Zoe's room~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning and Kouji was already awake. Zoe was sleeping peacefully as Kouji was down stairs getting some food...  
  
"Haaaaa... I had a good nights sleep..." said Zoe in a sleepy tone."I think I should go downstairs for a few minutes."  
  
Zoe walked out of the room and saw Kouji walking to the room with some food in his hand.  
  
" Hey Kouji. Good Morning." said Zoe.  
  
" Hello." said Kouji as we walked towards the door.  
  
Zoe looked at Kouji as he walked through the door. He didn't seem to be as happy as he was last night.  
  
'Why does he keep changing his atitudes. Shees i will never understand him.' thought Zoe  
  
She walked down the stairs and Found Takuya stuffing his face at the breakfast table. Beside him was Kouichi with his manners he was sitting there trying to ignore Takuya.Zoe walked up to the two boys.  
  
" Good Morning Takuya and Kouichi!" said Zoe but only Kouichi was paying attention.  
  
" Oh- Hello Zoe whats up?" said Kouichi.  
  
" Nothing really... How's Takuya" said Zoe with a sligt giggle.  
  
"ummm... fine i guess..."said kouichi.  
  
" I M FELLING GREAT!" said Takuya with food in his mouth.  
  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you NOT to speak with ur mouth full..." said Zoe.  
  
" No." said Takuya.  
  
" Well she should've" said A boy with a red and white cap and a blade in his hand. " You should never speak with your mouth full."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Tyson you do it all of the time." said a boy with black hair and a Chinese outfit on.  
  
" Ya I know but he shouldn't speak to this girl like that!" said Tyson.  
  
"Why not you always speak like that to Miriah." said The boy with black hair...  
  
" Excuse me but who are you?" said Zoe a bit confused.  
  
" Oh- sorry about that... We are the BladeBreakers, Which is a team of BeyBladers." said Tyson.  
  
"What is Beyblade?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"It is a sport that involves blades like these." Tyson held out a beyblade with his left hand." See, we battle with these little devices."  
  
" Ohhh, cool" said Takuya.  
  
Kouji was walking down the stairs staring at someone. She had orange hair and a yellow shirt with blue shorts. She was with a two boys. She walked over to him and he just stood there with his arms crossed and he was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Whats his problem?" said the girl under her breath.  
  
Yet loud enough for Kouji to hear.  
  
"You're my problem." said Kouji.  
  
"Geez why the hell are you so cold...?" said the girl.  
  
"Because of you." said Kouji.  
  
"Hmph... Later loser." said The girl.  
  
"That got rid of her ^_^" said another girl. She had red hair and a japanese outfit on.  
  
"And what do you want?" said Kouji.  
  
"Oh nothing... I have to say that girl is ANNOYING!!!" said the red head." My name is Ranma... and your's?" said Ranma.  
  
"Kouji." said Kouji.  
  
"Nice name," said Ranma " I have one name in two bodies if you wanna call it that."  
  
"What do you mean 'two bodies'" said Kouji a little comfused.  
  
"It goes like this, I m cursed so everytime I get splashed with cold water i trun into a boy or a girl...but right now i m a girl." said Ranma.  
  
"Weird." said Kouji.  
  
"COME HERE RANMA!!!!" said a boy in the background.  
  
"COMING!!!" said Ranma." Sorry Kouji gotta run but i will see ya around sometime." Ranma walked away and winked at him.  
  
"Okay that's not something you see everyday." said Kouji as he walked over to Kouchi and the others.  
  
"Hello Kouji this is our new friends Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai." said Takuya" They are the balde breakers...!"  
  
"Hello Kouji" said everyone at the same time but Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey" said Kouji and Kai at the same time in a cold voice.  
  
"I think you will make good friends with Kai.'" said Zoe.  
  
"I gotta go." said Kai."Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~END OF THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Animebubble:So did you like it?  
  
Kouji: No  
  
Animebubble:HEY!!!!  
  
Kouji: I was only Kidding!  
  
Zoe: Hahaha very funny...  
  
Kouji: HEY!  
  
Zoe: I was only kidding *giggles* 


End file.
